Light at the end of the tunnel
by Syreina
Summary: Randy and John are the light at the end of the Tunnel for Seth.


My normally good muses went evil.. and ate my brain until I wrote this for them. Blame them.

WARNING: mentions of rape.

...

Randy walked through the arena pissed off. He was running late because of a meeting and then everything had just fallen apart. His phone broke, his car wouldn't start.. then finally he went all the way into the arena and used a phone in the one office to call a tow truck. He blinks when he hears some crashing and a soft sob. He looks towards a part of the arena that wasn't used in this taping.

He walked towards the sound and then dropped his bag when he saw what had made the sounds. Randy ran over to Seth Rollins side who was laying on the floor. Seth was naked from the waist down and there was blood on his thighs and pooled under him. Seth wasn't conscious and one side of his face was sporting a bad bruise. Randy looked around making sure there was no else around in case who ever did this was still around.

Randy hears someone walking down the arena and turns in case it's who ever attacked Seth. He though see's John his best friend and lover. John must have been looking for him since he hasn't come to the hotel. Randy and motions him over, "Call 911."

John runs over when he sees why Randy said that and calls 911. Randy covers Seth's body with his own coat and frowns when Seth whimpers at the touch of the fabric and starts to shiver. John runs to the office and grabs a blanket from the first aid kit while talking on the phone.

John then comes back and motions for Randy to move Seth, "we need to get him off the cement. He's going into shock. If we don't warm him I'm worried he'll get worse."

Randy frowns and finally relents and gently picks Seth up, wrapping him tightly in the blanket and does the only thing he can think of. He puts Seth in his lap and leans against the wall, holding Seth against his chest. Seth stops shivering and seems to calm. Randy watches John talk to the dispatcher and John then sits down beside him saying "they're on their way."

Hours later Randy found himself in the waiting room of the hospital. The nurses and doctors hadn't told him anything. The police had asked him and John a million questions though and taken control of the arena. Randy jumps when he hears crashing and screams that sound like Seth's. He runs to Seth's room with John following quickly behind. Seth is curled in the corner, screaming at people to leave him alone. Randy looks at the male nurses face who had a bruise forming.

John pulls the Nurse away and Randy slowly approaches Seth, hoping his stable mate will recognize him, "Seth.. it's Randy."

Seth looks up his eyes are glazed but they recognize Randy. Seth's dressed in only a hospital gown and the iv is almost pulled out of his arm.

"Randy?" Seth whispers.

Randy nods and oofs as Seth flies into his arms and clings to his neck. Randy wraps his arms around Seth holding him as he's knocked on his ass with Seth in his lap.

The nurse whispers to John, "I'll get the doctor but I'll give you guys a couple minutes to calm him down."

Seth clings to Randy as Randy manages to shift to he's leaning against the wall, holding him. John watches and walks over, sitting by Seth and Randy. John rubs Seth's back and watches as the man calms. John leans back as Seth sobs into Randy's chest and doesn't let go.

Randy whispers into Seth's hair, "Seth we need to let the doctors check you out."

Seth shakes his head.

Randy frowns and John then speaks up, "Seth your hurt. We'll stay with you, but your going to be checked out."

Seth whimpers but doesn't protest when John stands and up and picks him up. Randy gets up as John lays Seth back on the bed. The doctor comes in and alone with two male nurses. John frowns and states that Him and Randy are staying and there would be no problem anymore. The exam was though the worst since Seth kept freaking out but Randy was able to hold him while the doctor checked between his legs and keep him from completely losing it. John and Randy won't let the nurses near Seth. After the exam the police came in and when asked though Seth wouldn't confirm it was a rape or confirm really anything. He just held onto Randy and refused to answer. Finally the police give up and leave Randy and John with cards to call them. Seth is discharged as well from the hospital with some sleeping pills which Randy keeps and antibiotics. John pulls Randy out of the room for a second.

John looks at Randy, "He's coming with us Randy."

Randy raises his eyebrow, "what if he doesn't want to come?"

John smirks, "He's small enough. I'll just carry him out. He shouldn't be alone and he was clinging to you. I don't trust anyone else with him right now."

John then walks into the hospital room and then looks at Seth who's changed into some street clothes that Randy gave him, "Ready to leave?"

Seth blinks, "what..I'm not coming with you."

John walks over, "your coming with us and don't argue."

Randy sighs and speaks from the door, "Seth your in no shape to go out on your own and well... John is bossy and will just carry you out. Besides I'll be there as well."

Seth blinks and tries to protest again and John just grabs him gently by the waist and puts Seth over his shoulder, carrying him out. Randy shrugs and picks up Seth's bag and follows, "I warned him."

They put Seth in the car and Randy sits in the back with him. John drives to them towards the hotel. Randy pulls the blanket that John always keeps in his car around Seth and settles him against his side. Seth curls against Randy and closes his eyes, since he's being forced to go with them. Secretly though he didn't want to be alone so going with them was fine. John watches from the rear view mirror.

Randy finally speaks up, "Are you seeing anyone.. should we call someone?"

Seth shakes his head, "No."

John thinks, "what about Roman or Dean?"

Seth freezes and hides his face in Randy's side.

Randy frowns softly, "Seth did they hurt you?"

Seth swallows softly, "they where drunk.. They didn't know what they where doing.. "

Randy glares down at Seth, "bullshit."

Seth winces, "They said that.. I needed.. to make up leaving to them"

Randy pulls Seth tightly to him, "Is that why you didn't talk to the cops?"

Seth nods and looks up at Randy, "I did this.."

Randy blinks, "no you didn't. It's not your fault."

Seth whispers, "I saw they where drunk and I went to talk to them.. hoping they would listen.. I caused this."

John growls, "it's not your fault Seth. They did this, not you."

Seth frowns softly and Randy puts Seth's head on his shoulder, "John's right Seth. It's not your fault."

Seth just closes his eyes and watches as they pull onto the freeway. The night is uneventful since they spend all night driving. Somewhere in that Randy and Seth sleep. When Seth wakes up, he looks around seeing John is holding him while he sleeps. Randy is driving, humming to some music on the radio. Seth yawns and can't move though since John is gripping him too hard unless he wants to wake John.

Randy looks and smirks, "Yeah Johnny is a little.. possessive when he sleeps."

Seth nods and looks at Randy, "noticed."

Randy nods, "We're almost at the arena."

Seth nods and manages to wiggle enough to get comfortable, "Ok. .. what do we tell Hunter?"

Randy shrugs, "Personally I say the truth."

Seth groans, "I.. I don't want them in trouble."

Randy nods, "So they get away with what happened?"

Seth mumbles, "Please don't Randy."

Randy sighs and pulls into the arena, "your choice man."

Seth pokes John, "Hey get up."

John snorts and mumbles something, nearly strangling Seth when he moves. Seth squeaks as John rolls more onto his side, "whoa John!" John's arm moves more around Seth's neck.

John mumbles and then rubs his eye with his free arm. John blinks down at Seth, who just waves at him, "Oxygen is a grand thing John... I like Oxygen."

John laughs and lets him go, "oops."

Seth takes a deep breath, "How does Randy survive sleeping with you."

Randy smirks, "I'm a little bigger, he can't drag me around like a rag doll."

John nods and watches Seth get out of the car, not admitting to himself that he liked having Seth to cuddle with during the night. Randy eyes John and snickers more, already having admitted to John that he liked it when they switched who was driving. John gets out of the car and raises his eyebrow when he sees Dean and Roman drive in. Dean gets out of the car and eyes Seth who's moved back away from their car.

"Have fun Seth? I can see the hickey, Always knew you where a whore," Dean states plainly.

Randy is a little shocked it's John that punches Dean before he can. Roman rolls his eyes from the other side of the car and walks over pulling john off Dean, "Dean why did you do it.." John growls and elbows Roman now. Randy pushes Seth back against the car and then enters into the fight, grabbing Roman off John.

Dean yells, "what the fuck is your problem"

John glares at him, "you force yourself on him.. and then you say that."

Dean blinks and looks really confused, "what the fuck... Roman.." Something seems to change in Dean and Roman all at once.

Dean looks at Seth and then Randy and John, "I don't remember last night. But.. we couldn't..."

Roman holds his head, "Dean.."

Dean looks at Seth, "tell me we didn't.."

Seth swallows and backs up when Dean steps forward. Randy moves and stands between Dean and Seth. At this time Stephanie and Hunter drive up. Hunter gets out and frowns at the scene. He storms over when Stephanie points out the bruises.

"what is going on here," Hunter demands.

Seth looks and mumbles, "a miss understanding."

Randy snorts and Dean is just pacing, trying to remember. Roman groans and sits down on the cement. Hunter glares at everyone and mumbles, "This does not bleed onto the stage you got me?"

John nods, "it won't Hunter."

Dean slides down the wall and brings his head into his hands and Roman just looks defeated. Seth wants to comfort them.. tell them it's ok but Randy and John take that time to pull him away from them. Randy pulls Seth towards his locker room that he always shares with Cena. John chews his lip behind them both carrying their gym bags. Randy moves to the couch and makes Seth sit with him.

Cena looks at Randy and wants to tell him he's getting too attached to fast but watching Seth curl against Randy he doesn't have the heart to say it. He instead sits on Seth's other side and curls against Seth's back as well. Randy mumbles, "Your ours now."

Seth blinks and looks up at John and then Randy, "what."

John takes a breath, "He's asking you to stay with us.. Let us protect you.. love you."

Seth pauses.

Randy mumbles, "Hey I claimed him. He doesn't get a say in this."

John rolls his eyes, "Randy stop being a caveman."

Seth whispers, "I want to stay with you guys."

John perks up, "really?"

Randy grins brightly.

Seth nods, "you make me .. feel safe and warm.. and loved."

John kisses Seth's cheek, "thank you."

Randy smirks, "I'd say thanks but I know it's because we're Irresistible."

Seth looks at Randy and John snorts, "Randal your ego is out of control."

Randy shakes his head, "It's not ego it's fact."

Seth shakes his head and settles against Randy's chest, letting john continue to curl against his back. They're warmth chasing away all the thoughts of last night. Yeah He'll have to fix things at least somewhat with Roman and Dean, they use to be his friends and he has to work with them. But that could wait. Right now he was home.


End file.
